Making It To The Top
by The Bodacious E
Summary: When Luna discovers Lincoln can sing and write music she snatches the sibling she never had and they start working together, eventually becoming the most profound music duet in the world. This takes you on the ride of your life with lincoln and luna becoming famous, but what will happen between the two, after becoming so close on the road...(lots of future chapters)
1. chapter 1

(Just saying ahead this is a world in which no song that we know has been made so all the songs throughout this tale are made by the characters p.s. future chapters)

Lincoln awoke that morning thinking that he was home alone, he had pretended to be sick so he could stay home from aunt ruths. He had fallen asleep before they came to a decision, but after waking up at noon he assumed they had left him at home. *jeez finally im alone* he stood and stretched getting out his tension. *i can finally finish my song* Ever since he had gone to that smooch concert he had become obsessed with music, he began singing and grew fond of doing it!

He had written two songs over the past three months, yet he had a feeling this would be the best. He had the perfect career plan: what if i create multiple songs that apply to every audience? Im talking heavy metal, rock, pop, rap etc. I could become just about the most successful music artist, i could make it to the top. Thats not why he did it though he did it because he enjoyed it*he finally wrote the last word in his song. He stared down at the sheet of paper in awe. He pulled his secret sin from beneath his bed... a vintage guitar, shaded like the sunset fading orange to red. He cleared his throat and prepared his vocal chords as well as stretching his fingers. "Ahem." **No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed**

 **But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come**

 **One sip, bad for me**

 **One hit, bad for me**

 **One kiss, bad for me**

 **But I give in so easily**

 **And no thank you is how it should've gone**

 **I should stay strong**

 **But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?**

 **Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that**

 **I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?**

 **Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**

 **I'm weak**

 **But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?**

 **Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**

 **(Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that)**

 **No thank you**

 **They call me after dark, I don't want no part**

 **My habits, they hold me like a grudge**

 **I promise I won't bu-**

eeeerrr* the sound of the floorboards squeeking alerted Lincoln someone was at his door. He looked up in absolute dread. It was luna hand over mouth, tearing up. "L-lincoln i had no idea you could do that..." lincoln sighed he had been caught red handed. "Do what exactly?" he said in a sad tone. "Any of it, i had no idea you could play guitar or sing!" Luna said actually excited. A confused look crossed her face. "What song was that?" Luna asked. Lincoln looked down and mumbled something that luna couldnt quite make out. "What?" Luna asked. "I wrote it." Lincoln said quietly. Luna smiled and sat beside him. "We should work on some together... maybe we could work together from here on out i mean i didnt know you were as into music as me until now..." luna said. Lincoln smiled. "That sounds great." Luna took notice of the songs he made and picked them up along with the musical notes. She studied them. "U-Um bro do you think you could maybe... sing me one?"

Lincoln looked stunned at first but was glad how much his sister cared for his talent. "Of course, which one? Lincoln asked. Luna studied the sheets. "This one mate" She said handing him the lyrics and notes. "Luna this is a song i havent even done out loud yet..." Luna gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Alright but only if you sing me one of yours." Lincoln said. Luna nodded "done." Lincoln inhaled and exhaled. *phew* he stretched his fingers along the guitar strings... **Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain**

 **I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days**

 **She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones**

 **Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone**

 **And I'll be gone, gone tonight**

 **The ground beneath my feet is open wide**

 **The way that I been holding on too tight**

 **With nothing in between**

 **The story of my life**

 **I take her home**

 **I drive all night**

 **To keep her warm**

 **And time is frozen (the story of, the story of)**

 **The story of my life**

 **I give her hope**

 **I spend her love**

 **Until she's broke**

 **Inside**

 **The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

 **Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change**

 **Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage**

 **I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill**

 **Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still**

 **And I'll be gone, gone tonight**

 **The fire beneath my feet is burning bright**

 **The way that I been holding on so tight**

 **With nothing in between**

 **The story of my life**

 **I take her home**

 **I drive all night**

 **To keep her warm**

 **And time is frozen (the story of, the story of)**

 **The story of my life**

 **I give her hope**

 **I spend her love**

 **Until she's broke**

 **Inside**

 **The story of my life (the story o** **f, the story of)**

 **And I been waiting for this time to come around**

 **But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds**

 **The story of my life**

 **I take her home**

 **I drive all night**

 **To keep her warm**

 **And time is frozen**

 **The story of my life**

 **I give her hope (give her hope)**

 **I spend her love**

 **Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)**

 **Inside**

 **The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

 **The story of my life**

 **The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

 **The story of my life...**

he struggled to catch his breath. Luna gave him the warmest hug she could manage and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Linc this is the start of something great..." lincoln nodded. "So it was good?" Luna laughed. "It was beautiful linc. Now come to my room lets start working.


	2. chapter2

"Come on linc! Lets try out that new song!" Luna hollered from the garage. Lincoln heard her from inside the kitchen. "Just a sec!" Lincoln yelled. He made his way into the garage and picked up his headset. "Alright, ready to finish our final song lil, bro?" Lincoln let out a nervous sigh. "as ready as i'll ever be." Luna went over to her booth and began the instrumental. Lincoln cleared his throat.(he did a duet with Luna it was*we dont talk anymore*)

They both were excited to see how the song came out, they had been working on an album to give to a record company so they could get published for over two months! They had worked their tales off coming up with multiple different songs. They had decided tokeep their newfound hobby on the down-low until they finished the album, and as soon as they were done they would show it to the family. Luna went ahead and transferred all of their songs onto a CD. She kissed it. "This is it Linc, fourteen songs!" Lincoln looked apprehensively over at the CD. "I still dont know... i mean most record companies wouldnt give a sideways glance to two kids wanting to publish an album..." Luna looked at lincoln for a minute. She pulled him into a hug. "All we have to do is hope, if they say know we'll try someplace else... all i know is that we have something special here and if we work our strings right we will without a doubt make it to the top... do you believe in me as much as i believe in you?" Luna pulled away from the hug. Lincoln was stunned by the meaning in her words. "Of course i believe in you Luna..." lincoln struggled to find the right words. "Are you with me?" Luna asked, holding out a welcoming hand. Lincoln excepted it without further questioning. "Im with you."Lincoln said in a confident tone. She smiled " Well come on lets show the family our album!" Luna said in a confident manner.

Lincoln was really nervous of what his family would think of him working with music... They stood and walked into the living room, with which their parents resided. "Um mom, dad could you tell everyone to come down here? Lincoln and I have something that we would like to share." Luna asked, slightly nervous. Lynn Sr. nodded to his daughter and his son. "Of course." Lynn sr. strode to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up "Girls! Family Meeting!" instantly all the noise on the upper floor of the house switched to whispers and doors opening. the nine Loud children made their way downstairs.

"Oh great! Luna wants to show us another lame song! Ugh!" yelled lola, who had noticed the CD player on a stand in the living room. As everyone took their seats, Luna began explaining exactly what was going on. "Sorry for interrupting all of you dudes, but this is important. Lincoln has taken up music and lucky for him, he has talent. Over the past two months we have made an entire album together, we wanted to show you and ask for an opinion..." She pressed play on the CD. The looks of shock and the nods and the smiles and even the tears that came in the next fourty-five minutes were both heart wrenching and heart warming. Everyone liked a specific song more than another but there was absolutely no criticism. Once the CD shut off.

Lincoln and Luna stood there waiting for any reaction. Every Loud began applauding and cheering. They all started arguing over which song was the best. Eventually they focused their attention back on the music duo. "So... your saying Lincoln, our lincoln, sang those songs with you? That was for sure Lincoln's voice?" Luan asked quizically. "Yeah, that was me." Lincoln said. "You are singing me a lullaby before i go to bed tonight or you'll be sorry!" Lola yelled. Lincoln laughed. "Of course i will." Luna looked to her parents. "Hey mom, dad tomorrow do you think you could give us a ride to Beeline Records, so Linc and I can try and publish our album?" the parents gave a sad look. "Listen... Lincoln, Luna please try not to get your hopes up... these record companies can be brutal, are you positive that you want to go?" Lincoln looked at Luna with a confidentent smirk, one that Luna kindly returned. "we're positive." They said in unison. Everyone began leaving the living room. "Well alright if you two want to go i wont stop you." Lynn sr. sighed.

"Alright dad Lincoln and I are gonna go practice!" Luna said. Grabbing lincoln's hand firmly, she pulled him up the stairs into his room and shutting the door behind them. "Alright Luna what do you want to sing?" Lincoln asked, reaching for his lyric sheets. "Oh... um actually i wrote my own... is that ok?" Luna looked to the side blushing. "Oh of course, do you have the lyrics and the instrumental notes?" Lincoln asked, happy to sing his sisters music. Luna nodded and handed him his copy. His eyes went over the paper. "Wow this seems sad... alright lets get to it." He pulled his guitar from his bed. "Hm i need to get your Handheld Piano... be bacback in a sec." She heard him in her room shuffling around. He came back in the room and handed it to her. "Here you go Luna." Lincoln stretched his fingers."here we go... AHEM. ( **Lincoln) S** **ay something, I'm giving up on you**

 **I'll be the one, if you want me to**

 **Anywhere, I would've followed you**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **(together)And I am feeling so small**

 **It was over my head**

 **I know nothing at all**

 **(together) And I will stumble and fall**

 **I'm still learning to love**

 **Just starting to crawl**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

 **Anywhere, I would've followed you**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **And I will swallow my pride**

 **You're the one that I love**

 **And I'm** -

Lincoln was interuppted by Luna's lips pressing against his own. He sat in udder shock, Luna pressed deeper. Lincoln began to kiss back, pressing harder. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. They sat in an intense make out session for the next fifteen minutes. Luna pulled away, teary eyed. "Im so sorry..."Luna ran away from his room in tears for her sin. She never should have given into the lust she held for her secret love...

Lincoln sat in surprise at what his big sis had done. He tried to convince himself it was normal... but... that was NOT the type of kiss you give a family member that was passionate... it was amazing..."Lincoln Loud!!!" Lola shouted, knocking Lincoln from his thoughts. "Great what is it princess?" lincoln asked sarcastically. "I believe you owe me a bedtime song!" Lola pouted. Lincoln sighed. "Alright lets go..." Lincoln stood and walked with Lola into her shared room.

Lincoln watched them get all tucked in, then he turned of the light and made his way to a seat between their beds. He cleared his throat and began to sing...(Paradise-Coldplay) He gave a kiss to lola's cheek and one to lana. Lincoln headed to his own room and layed in his bed staring at the wall to his left. "This time tomorrow we'll have our chance to make it to the top...


	3. 3 Management

"Kids! Breakfast!" Lynn sr. cried to the upper half of the house then leaving with Rita. Luna's eyes shot open, a groan escaped her lips. *great time for a long ass line to the bathroom...* Luna hopped off of the top bunk, stood,and gave her legs a good stretch. Luna glanced over at her sister, *still sleeping? figures* She reached over and gave her arm a good shake.

"Hey! Brace face! Wake up, get dressed breakfast is ready." Luna said in a tired yet aggravated tone.

Luan rolled over opening her eyes. "Geez looks like some butter woke up on the wrong side of the bread! Haha! Get it?"

Luna rolled her bright blue eyes. "Yeah i get it, Cmon lets hurry up for the line to the bathroom."

Luna opened the door and made her way in line behind Lana, Lola, Leni, and from what she could tell Lori was in the bathroom. She heard a door open behind her and saw Lincoln coming out of his room in his pajamas. Her heart did a little tap dance inside her chest. "Hey linc, excited to go to Beeline Records today?"

"Yeah, I hope they give us a shot..." Lincoln sighed.

"Of course they will! We're amazing! Besides if they dont we'll just go somewhere else." Luna stated.

Lincoln was about to say something else when Lynn came up behind him."Hey Linc!"

"Hey Lynn, wow you look great." Lincoln said.

"Oh um thank you..." Lynn said with a small blush.

Luna looked her up and down she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of white jeans to match, as well as a red jacket.

"How are you ready dude we like, just got called down?" Luna asked with attitude.

"Damn Luna whats up your ass?" Lynn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Luna said whipping back to face the area in front of her, as Lynn and Lincoln finished their conversation.

She finally made it into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth. She put on deoderant, and brushed her hair. She looked down at the makeup and applied some to her face, trying to look attractive. She stepped outta the bathroom and headed into her room. She put on a pair of black jeans, with a white t-shirt. She slipped on a purple leather jacket and slipped on some leather boots.

She examined herself in the mirror. Was she attractive? Did she look like a prude?

No, no way, she was just being paranoid...right? She let out a small sigh as Luan made her way inside the room with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey Luna, Whoa who are you getting all dolled up for?" Luan asked with a smile.

Luna blushed. "No one..."

"Oh we both know thats a lie Luna, you have been acting very strange as of late." Luan said now tilting her head thinking about it.

"Who is it? You know you can tell me, right?" Luan asked.

Luna sighed. "I know i can trust you, its just that...its really personal and you would never look at me the same way."

"Its that bad?" Luan asked.

Luna nodded.

"Well i understand that your not ready to open up to me yet, and thats alright just know that im here for you." Luan said.

Luna looked up surprised that her comedic sister was so understanding.

"Thanks for not pushing Luan, I appreciate it." Luna said gratefully.

Luan nodded.

"Well i gotta get downstairs for breakfast, see you down there." Luna said, making her way out of the room.

She walked into the dining room and saw an open seat next to lincoln. She quickly sat down taking in everything about him. He had combed his white hair, je was wearing an Avenged seventold T-shirt(yeah i know its avenged sevenfold but copyright bullshit) with a pair of blue jeans and his orange and black jacket. She also noticed he was still chatting with Lynn. Luna grit her teeth in a failed attempt to control her anger.

"What are you two up to?" Luna said bitterness in her words.

"Just talking about school and crushes and such." Lynn giggled.

"Wow Luna you look fantastic!" Said lincoln.

Luna blushed. "Not so bad yourself."

Lynn smiled. "Hey Linc, do you wanna hang with my friends and I after school today?"

Lincoln shook his head. "Sorry Lynn but Luna and i have plans."

"Oh yeah you have to publish that CD." Lynn said.

"Yeah but maybe some other time." Lincoln said as he took a bite of pancake.

"For sure." Lynn said giving Lincoln a wink.

Luna took a bite of her bacon "Dyke."

"What was that Luna?" asked Lynn, anger apparent in her tone.

"I said sike. Linc most likely wont have time for useless games and sports when we get our record deal." Luna lied.

"Hey my games arent useless! They define my future, thats what im gonna do in college!" Lynn said angrily, trying to keep her voice lowered.

Luna rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"What the fuck Luna? Why are you acting like this?" Lynn asked.

"I have to agree with Lynn, why the attitude?" asked lincoln.

Luna just stared down at her plate. Lincoln shrugged.

"Im heading to school, see you when i get home." said lincoln walking out the front door.

Lynn quickly followed behind.

Luna put on her backback and sat on the couch waiting for Lori. Slipping in her headphones she slipped away into the world of music. She saw a fantasy of her with Lincoln laying in a meadow its nightfall and trillions of stars blaze above them. They did nothing but stare at each other, it was comfortable and understanding its all they wanted to do was look into each others eyes.

"I love you Luna." Lincoln said. She could see the night sky reflection in his green eyes.

"I love you too Lincoln." Luna said aloud to silent for anyome to hear.

"Luna!" Said Lori, shaking Luna.

"Lets go.

Luna stood up and began walking out the door with her other two sisters to head to school.

The day passed like any other. Luna waiting patiently for the final bell. *Cmon 3:14 one more minute!*

(Bell rings)

finally! Beeline Records here i come!* Luna burst out of school, Luan and Lori right behind her Leni following slowly behind. They were talking about their day when the group, like usual collided with Lincolns group which consisted of Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, and Lana.

"Hey guys!" Lincoln says with a smile.

"Hi Lincoln!" says Luna, Lori, Luan, and Leni in unison.

Lincoln turns to Luna. "You ready for this?"

Luna sighs. "As ready as i can be... they have to give us a chance."

"Im with you Luna, thats all that matters."

This made Luna blush and look away.

"Glad to hear it..."

They arrived at the loud house. (Im listening to that requested song rn its called madness by muse... i like it dude)

To both of the kids surprise their parents were pulled up in front of the house waiting on them.

"Cmon kids! Get your CD and get back out here and get in!"

"Yes, sir!" Lincoln amd Luna said in unison, hurrying inside and grabbing their needed materials.

They both ran outside and slipped into the van.

They sat patiently in the back. Lincoln looked over at Luna and held out his hand. Luna gladly excepted it.

"Im sorry im just really nervous..." Lincoln said still holding Luna's hand.

Luna lightly laid her head on Lincolns shoulder.

"I understand, nothing wrong with a bit of stage fright dude."

They stayed that way for the rest of the way. Basking in each others comfort.

"We're here!" Lynn Sr. stated.

Lincoln and Luna made their way out of the car and instantly they both got vertigo from how tall Beeline Records really was. "I'll wait here." Said Lynn Sr.

Still holding hands they walked through the front door with their CD. They made their way to the counter.

"Hi um... we have an album that we would like to introduce to the manager." Luna said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked.

"Um yes, we set it up about two months ago..." Luna said.

"Names?" she asked.

"Luna Loud and Lincoln Loud."

"Of course, my apologies louds. I'll call you up immediately!"

They watched in polite silence. She spoke with someone for two minutes than finally hung up and showed them to the elevator.

"Its the last room on the right 8th floor, room 819 Good luck you two... im rooting for you." the woman said.

They gave a polite smile as the elevator door shut.

They finally reached the eighth floor and walked down the hallway and reached eight-nineteen.

They took deep breaths and proceeded to enter. They looked around at the room. It was completely surrounded by glass. There was a man at a neat and tidy desk in the center of the room.

"Louds?" asked the man.

"Yes sir." Lincoln said.

"Siblings?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Luna said.

The man smiled. "Hi my name is Ethan. If you manage to impress me I will gladly be your manager... please take a seat you two. I take it you have your music?"

"Yes sir, fourteen songs as requested." said Luna handing the man their CD.

The man looks at it and sets it on the CD llayer on his desk and hits play...

(thirty-minutes later)

"THAT WAS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE BEST I HAVE HAD IN TEN YEARS!!!" Ethan yelled.

Lincoln and Luna smiled.

"So are you going to be our manager?" asked Lincoln

"Of course i am!" he said.

They both smiled really wide.

"It has been years since there was a duet as talented as you two are, but we cant release the fact that you are siblings... I dont want you two turning into a family band or anything."

They both nodded in understanding.

"Im gonna need you two on board 24/7, here's my card."

"Thank you sir." Lincoln said.

"You kids are very talented you will without a doubt make it to the top."

(Thank you for requesting the songs i will surely use them in the chapters to come)


	4. (for future chapters)

(Alright i never usually read what the author has to say at the beginning but anyway, I will try my best to get ALL song request. also this story will go on until Lincoln is ripe and old so there will be lots of chapters and also lots of time skips. Please tell me if you approve! If not i will not do time skips. I am going to give you three alternate beginnings which ever has the most votes after one week will be the one that i continue.

(1)Lincoln was inside his dressing room with Luna. It had been one year and two months since that day in Beeline Records. He was now thirteen. Luna was now seventeen. They were viewed as best friends who had stuck together through it all. They were about to perform their first concert.

(2)Lincoln rushed to gather his lyric sheets for their meeting with their manager, Ethan. It was the first day in what would be months of practicing.

(3) Luna held Lincolns hand. She was without a doubt terrified. She and Lincoln sat alone on the couch in their newly bought mansion watching American Horror Story.Lincolns birthday had just passed. he was thirteen now and she was sixteen. They had pulled in tons of money since that day at Beeline records in the last six months of selling CD's they had made over 752,000 dollars and their manager said that maybe they could have a concert if demanded by the public. This was sure to be great... but for now she just laid back against Lincoln's chest and relaxed.

(bonus) Luna kills six children and rapes a cat. jk

Also please enjoy my other story troubled relations, it is not nearly as good as this one but its mine.


	5. It's Dead

Whoever is still waiting for more, just go to Lover's passion, it is the same story just better, I am never going to finish it on this, please just check out the right one.


End file.
